


Is That A Kiss?

by yeska_noka



Category: Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Rimming, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-18
Updated: 2012-04-18
Packaged: 2018-11-01 20:37:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10929600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeska_noka/pseuds/yeska_noka
Summary: Kitayama decided to tell the world about being kissed by Nikaido. Someone probably ought to have told Nikaido’s boyfriend first.





	Is That A Kiss?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dancerdreams2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancerdreams2/gifts).



> Thanks to my wonderful beta (yararanger) for agreeing to look this over at the very, very last minute. Written for dancerdreams2 for Kis-My-Fic2 2012, I tried my best to fit in as many of her requests as I could.

“After Nikaido turned 20, we all went out drinking together and he drunkenly kissed me. On the mouth, even!”

So says Kitayama, and Senga freezes. He’d been the only one too young to go, and it had only bothered him a little to stay behind. Such is life, he’d figured. But this was new information.

Senga is quiet and tense after the interview, and although he knows Nikaido notices, Nikaido only asks him about it once they’re back at Senga’s house.

“It was a year and a half ago,” Nikaido argues when Senga confronts him. “Why does it matter?”

“Because you were already _with me_ a year and a half ago, and apparently you were kissing someone else behind my back.” Senga shuts his bedroom door with a little more force than necessary, but presses his lips together to keep from yelling. “Most people call that cheating, you know.”

Nikaido visibly pales. “No, that’s... it wasn’t like that.”

“Then what was it like?” Senga asks him, and flicks the door lock.

“I-it...” Nikaido stammers. “I was drunk! I don’t know. I don’t really remember.”

“Fabulous excuse,” Senga says icily. “Nice to know a little alcohol nullifies any meaning to our relationship.”

“Kento, _please_ ,” Nikaido says, and Senga takes a bit of vindictive pleasure in his panicked expression. “It was just that one time. Only that once, and it was just Kitayama. It wasn’t even a real kiss!”

“So you _do_ remember,” Senga points out.

“I...” Nikaido trails off, clearly caught. “Maybe. I guess.”

“Show me, then,” Senga demands, “if it wasn’t a real kiss. How did you kiss him?” He takes a challenging step closer to Nikaido, who shifts as though he’s going to take a step back, but then holds his ground.

Nikaido’s gaze flickers to Senga’s eyes, then down to his mouth, and then away. He looks like he might argue, and certainly doesn’t look like he wants to get much closer to Senga at the moment than he already is. But to Senga’s surprise, Nikaido flicks his gaze back up to meet Senga’s, and then he leans in to press a quick kiss to Senga’s mouth. It’s just a moment of gentle pressure before Nikaido pulls away, lacking emotion, and almost experimental. Senga frowns.

“That’s all?”

“ _That’s all_ ,” Nikaido insists. “I swear, Kenpi, other than that, I’ve never kissed anyone else since I’ve been with you. On the cheek, maybe, sure, but not a real kiss. Not how I kiss _you_.” He gives Senga a hesitant hint of a smile.

Senga can feel his jealousy melting away, and he feels a bit stupid for overreacting. Nikaido doesn’t need to know that, though. “And how do you kiss me?” he asks, just to be argumentative.

At this, Nikaido’s hint blossoms into a small, real smile. He takes a step closer so that he’s nearly pressed against Senga’s body, and Senga places steadying hands on his hips.

“I kiss you a lot of ways,” Nikaido says, and slides a hand along Senga’s jaw. “Like this, for example.” He leans in and brushes his mouth across Senga’s, less pressure than before, more fleeting, but it leaves a tingle on Senga’s lips and a scatter of goosebumps across his arms.

“And like this.” The next kiss is deeper, lingering, and makes Senga’s heart ache.

“Nika...” he starts, but Nikaido just interrupts with another _and like this_ and catches Senga’s mouth in a passionate kiss that ends with Senga gasping for air and holding onto Nikaido’s hips tight enough to bruise.

“I love you,” Nikaido tells him. “Please don’t ever doubt that.”

“I don’t,” Senga answers, which is true. But knowing Nikaido loves him doesn’t stop him from getting jealous sometimes, even when he knows Nikaido is his. He leans in to capture Nikaido’s mouth again, kisses him as if he could mark him this way, so that everyone knows that Nikaido’s kisses are only for him.

Senga keeps kissing him even as he pushes Nikaido down onto his futon, following him down and making sure that he doesn’t have a chance to breathe. He stretches out over him, using his weight to press Nikaido into the covers, catching the small noises that Nikaido makes on his tongue. He grips Nikaido’s shoulders hard enough to make Nikaido whimper in what might be protest, but Nikaido doesn’t push him away. Even when Senga nips sharply at Nikaido’s lower lip, Nikaido just jerks in surprise. It makes Senga want to push him harder, to make him fight back, to break him so that he can’t. Senga’s blood boils with the dangerous thoughts swirling through his head.

He moves slowly, deliberately, sliding his hands from Nikaido’s shoulders down over his biceps, along his arms, keeping Nikaido distracted with kisses until his fingers circle his wrists. Senga knows he’s got his attention when he pushes Nikaido’s hands into the futon next to his head and Nikaido shifts beneath him like he might try to get away. Senga lets his knees slip to either side of Nikaido’s hips to keep him trapped, his feet still hooked over Nikaido’s knees so that he’s pinned down.

“Kenpi,” Nikaido murmurs when Senga finally gives him some air. He’s still squirming beneath Senga, but nothing that could be called a real attempt to escape. Senga releases his wrists and twines their fingers together instead, maintaining control, but giving Nikaido more of the intimacy he usually prefers. Nikaido relaxes under him.

“You’re mine,” Senga mutters, leaning in to nose at Nikaido’s ear, too out-of-breath himself for more kissing at the moment. He mouths along Nikaido’s jaw as Nikaido gives a soft noise of agreement.

Nikaido tilts his head back in invitation, an unusual show of submission for him, and Senga feels hot all over. He kisses his way down Nikaido’s neck, loving the way Nikaido’s breath catches when he licks at the hollow of his throat. Senga wonders how much he can get away with. He leans back a bit and waits for Nikaido to look at him.

“I’m going to try something,” Senga tells him, and when Nikaido opens his mouth to interrupt, Senga quiets him with a squeeze of their fingers. “And you’re going to let me,” he continues, and although it’s not a question, he waits to make sure Nikaido doesn’t say no.

Nikaido looks wary, shifting a bit beneath him again. “Kento...”

But Senga just waits, and after a moment, Nikaido says okay, and Senga leans down to kiss him just for that. It’s slow and sweet, intense enough that Nikaido melts against him. Senga can feel his tension bleeding away except for where his fingers are curling tight against the backs of Senga’s hands.

“Stay there,” Senga says when he eventually pulls away. “But get naked.”

He follows his own instructions as Nikaido starts stripping, pulling off his shirt on the way to his closet. It only takes a minute to find everything he needs. When Senga turns back around, Nikaido is sitting up on the futon, watching him, but at least his clothes are in a semi-neat pile off to the side. Senga drops his handful of items next to the futon and holds up a tie, garotte-style, with a grin and Nikaido’s eyes widen.

“What exactly are you planning to do with that?” he wants to know.

“Oh, maybe multiple things,” Senga teases. “But for starters...” He leans forward with the tie at eye level to make his intention clear and Nikaido leans away from him.

“What, no! Kento!”

“Come on, Nika,” Senga coaxes. “It’s safe. The lights are still on even if you can’t see, so there won’t be ghosts.”

Nikaido looks like he’s not sure whether to believe Senga or not, and Senga decides not to point out that they often have sex after lights out anyway, so it’s not like the dark really bothers Nikaido all that much - it only bothers him when he lets it. And it won’t even really be dark this time.

“Look,” Senga tries. “Close your eyes first, and then it’ll just be like you’re keeping them shut, right?”

Nikaido bites his lip, but after a moment, he leans his head forward so that Senga can knot the tie around his head as a blindfold. “Okay.”

Senga kisses him once he’s done, soft and slow, soothing his hands across Nikaido’s shoulders so that he relaxes. He only gets the second tie draped across Nikaido’s wrist before Nikaido pulls his hand away with a mutinous expression that Senga can read clearly even without seeing his eyes.

“No way,” Nikaido states, mouth set in a firm line. Senga has to grab his wrists as he reaches up for the blindfold.

“Please, Nika,” he tries. “Let me?”

“Kento...”

“I’ll make a bow, not a knot,” Senga promises. “And I’ll take it off the second you ask me to, I swear. Please, Nika. We’re home, it’s fine.”

Nikaido opens his mouth, then hesitates before speaking, and Senga knows he’s won.

“I’ll think about it.”

“Okay,” Senga agrees immediately. “Thank you.”

“Hmm,” is all Nikaido says, but he tilts his head for another kiss, and Senga takes the lead because Nikaido can’t see to find Senga’s mouth, and with Senga still holding his wrists, he has no hands to guide himself, either.

It takes until they’re horizontal again, breathless from kissing, and Senga’s just thinking of moving things along when Nikaido gasps out an okay.

Senga pauses in confusion. “‘Okay,’ what?”

He’s not sure where Nikaido is looking, or not looking, but there’s a blush rising on his cheeks. “You can... you know. With the...”

“Oh!” Senga says when he gets it. “Okay!” He grabs the tie up from the floor again before Nikaido can change his mind, saying a belated _thank you_ as he ties a neat bow around Nikaido’s wrists.

“It’s not too tight, is it?” he checks, and Nikaido shakes his head, silent and still red-faced with embarrassment. Senga leans down to brush a kiss against his heated cheek. “ _Love you_ ,” Senga whispers.

It’s probably the good dose of guilt that Senga’s thrown at him over the not-really-a-kiss with Kitayama that makes Nikaido so accepting, but Senga’s not above taking advantage of it, and despite everything, it still makes a fierce happiness burn through his chest at the knowledge that Nikaido trusts him enough to do things like this. Embarrassment might make him hesitate, and sometimes illogical fears of vengeful spirits, but Nikaido knows that Senga will take care of him.

And Senga does; he kisses him, touches him, soothing until Nikaido is a relaxed puddle on the futon, and then teasing until he’s worked up and squirming, panting and looking for relief but refusing to ask for it. Senga gets him onto his knees without argument, and then there’s just something about Nikaido being unable to see him that Senga finds too tempting. He smooths a hand across Nikaido’s ass, then quickly, before he can think about it too much, pulls his hand back and lightly slaps Nikaido’s left cheek, just once.

Nikaido yelps and immediately tries to twist away, but Senga grabs his legs and Nikaido just ends up toppling onto his side.

“Kento! What the fuck!”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” Senga says, but he’s giggling as he says it. He can’t help it. He rubs a hand placatingly across Nikaido’s hip. “It didn’t _really_ hurt, did it?”

Nikaido is silent for a moment, a cute pout on his lips. “No,” he says, and Senga giggles again at his petulance. “It just startled me, is all.” He’s still hard though, as Senga can easily see, and even as Senga watches, Nikaido starts shifting again, although he doesn’t touch himself.

“I’m sorry,” Senga repeats, and then adds an explanation. “Punishment for the kiss,” he says. “I won’t do it again.”

“Oh,” Nikaido says. “Okay.” And Senga thinks detects just a hint of disappointment in his tone.

“Unless you want me to?”

“No,” Nikaido says, but his blazing cheeks give away his lie and Senga’s pretty sure they’ll be talking about this later. Nikaido moves back up onto his elbows and knees.

Senga has other surprises, anyway. He pulls the toy out from where he’d hidden it beneath the second tie before blindfolding Nikaido, holding the smooth metal in his fist to warm it. He distracts Nikaido with kisses to his lower back, trailing purposely lower until Nikaido finally asks.

“ _Please_ ,” he says, low enough that Senga can barely hear him, but he won’t make him repeat himself.

“You want my tongue?” Senga asks, and Nikaido’s shiver is answer enough. Senga spreads him open and leans in to lick a broad swipe right across his hole. Nikaido groans, and Senga does it again. He flicks his tongue against the sensitive skin until Nikaido is shaking, and then licks his way inside. Nikaido’s soft, ragged moans go straight to Senga’s cock until he’s uncomfortable himself. He pulls away, knowing he needs to keep things moving.

Senga warms some lube between his fingers and rubs it across Nikaido’s hole, slipping the tip of one finger inside just because he can, and he matches Nikaido’s whimper at the heat of him. Senga removes his finger only to replace it with his toy, now body temperature, and Nikaido pushes back against it as Senga slips it inside. It disappears, and Nikaido gasps as his body pulls it in.

“Kento, what- Did you- It’s-” Nikaido’s words trip over themselves and Senga understands his panic. He tugs a bit at the trailing wire so that Nikaido can feel the object start to pull out, and Nikaido settles down. “Oh. What...?”

“You’ll see,” Senga says, and then thumbs the remote. Nikaido jerks, then lets out a long groan.

“Bullet vibrator?” he gasps.

“Yup!” Senga says. “I’ve been waiting for a good time to try it out.”

Nikaido’s reply is more noise than words.

“How does it feel?” Senga asks. He’s curious, since he hasn’t tried it himself.

It’s a few seconds before Nikaido speaks. “Good,” he breathes. “Nice.”

“Think you could come from it?”

Nikaido shakes his head. “No.”

“No?” Senga turns the vibrator up one setting and Nikaido cries out softly.

Even though he can’t see from this angle, Senga can hear Nikaido swallow before he speaks, his voice sounding strained. “Still no. But it’s good.”

“‘Kay,” Senga says, and that’s honestly fine with him. He sets the controller down on the futon near Nikaido’s knee and lets him shake along with the toy’s vibrations as he gets himself ready. A condom so that there will be less mess later, some more lube, and then Senga is almost done with waiting.

Just a little more.

Senga places his clean hand on Nikaido’s back in warning, and then presses two fingers inside him, pushing the vibrator deeper. Nikaido twists under his hands, moaning.

“ _Kento_.”

“You like that, Nika?” Senga asks, although he doesn’t really expect an answer. “Does it feel good, my fingers inside you?”

He pulls them out then, tugging on the wire to pull the vibrator nearly out, then pushes it all the way back in, loving the way Nikaido cries out when he does. Senga does it a few more times, until Nikaido’s voice is cracking on Senga’s name and every other word is a _please_.

“Okay, okay,” Senga says, and gives in mostly because he’s not sure how much longer he can hold back himself. He pulls the vibrator free and drops it onto a tissue next to the futon in off mode.

Nikaido is not quite stretched enough when Senga pushes into him, but he doesn’t complain. He trembles and sucks in shaky breaths as Senga soothes his hands along Nikaido’s waist, working his way in slow enough that Nikaido’s breaths never turn into pained whimpers.

“Okay there?” Senga asks when Nikaido’s shaking seems to have mostly subsided. He leans down to scatter kisses across Nikaido’s shoulder blades.

“Okay,” Nikaido whispers, and he pushes back against Senga to prove it. Senga’s first thrust finally gives voice back to Nikaido’s breathing, a pleased grunt matching the press of their hips.

It’s a little different when Nikaido can’t reach back and grab at him, when he can’t use his hands freely enough to flip them over and take control. Senga fucks him until Nikaido’s every breath is a whimper or a moan, and Senga is getting fairly close himself. He drapes himself across Nikaido’s back, hips keeping up a strong pulsing rhythm as he murmurs in Nikaido’s ear.

“You’re mine, aren’t you,” Senga tells him and Nikaido lifts his head from where his forehead is resting on his fists to nod. “All mine, like I’m yours, and this is only for me. Only for _us_.” He snaps his hips harder and Nikaido cries out something that might be a _yeah_ and comes, squeezing tight around Senga. It’s so unexpected that Senga nearly loses it as well, stuttering in his rhythm, and it’s only another couple of seconds before he grabs Nikaido’s hips and slams into him, his own orgasm sweeping through him.

“You’ve never come without me touching you before,” Senga points out later. They’re curled up together on clean sheets, warm and content.

“Yeah,” Nikaido says, “I don’t know. It just seemed... different.”

“Because of the...?”

“Blindfold and all, yeah. I couldn’t see even if I wanted to, couldn’t move as well, so I wasn’t focused on trying to do anything at all. Just on... feeling, I guess.”

“So it was good?” Senga asks hopefully, and Nikaido chuckles.

“Yeah, it was good. I wouldn’t want to do it that way every time or anything, but maybe once in a while.”

“Whenever you want,” Senga says. “ _Whatever_ you want.”

“Because I’m yours?” Nikaido asks, and Senga can hear the smile in his voice.

“Something like that,” Senga replies. “Because I’m _yours_. Because we’re ours.”

“Now that just sounds silly,” Nikaido tells him, but he shifts closer to Senga anyway. He misses Senga’s mouth in the dark, but Senga just tips his head up to catch his good night kiss properly.

“I’m okay with silly,” Senga says, and then drifts off to sleep, pleased with Nikaido’s reply.

“Me, too.”


End file.
